


Monster AU Fanart

by NovaRain



Series: Inspired by Writers [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 23:39:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRain/pseuds/NovaRain
Summary: Fanart based on the fanfic written by Reioka, her works can be found on AO3 under the same name or tumblr: https://reioka.tumblr.com/  The Monster AU is only on tumblr at the moment, worth the read and highly recommended!  Bucky is a werewolf.  Steve is a naga.  Little Tony is human, spending time with the monsters that care about him.  Ink on printer paper.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Monstrum in Lectulo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714423) by [Reioka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka). 



> Fanart based on the fanfic written by Reioka, her works can be found on AO3 under the same name or tumblr: https://reioka.tumblr.com/ The Monster AU is only on tumblr at the moment, worth the read and highly recommended! Bucky is a werewolf. Steve is a naga. Little Tony is human, spending time with the monsters that care about him. Ink on printer paper.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanart based on the fanfic written by Reioka, her works can be found on AO3 under the same name or tumblr: https://reioka.tumblr.com/ The Monster AU is only on tumblr at the moment, worth the read and highly recommended! Natasha is a spider. Little Tony is human, offering her a grilled cheese sandwich. Ink on printer paper.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Reioka’s monster AU (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka and https://reioka.tumblr.com/). Bird Clint telling little Tony he has decided to stay. It was mentioned Clint looked like Howl from Howl’s Moving Castle, but with two feet, so I took components (e.g. human face, shaggy and feathered body). His wings probably should be much bigger, but my hand was cramping and decided to stop there. Ink on printer paper.


	4. NSFW!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW!!! Inspired by Reioka’s Monster AU (can be found on tumblr @Reioka) smut where Tony gets to experience Wolf Bucky knotting him and Snake Steve taking care of business up front. 
> 
> Haven’t drawn bodies contorted around each other in a while, so this was good practice, plus it allows me to avoid clothing (not the best at getting those folds and wrinkles right, plus lack of imagination for style). 
> 
> Characters are not mine. Ink on printer paper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a relatively new tumblr (@novarain01) I use to post various Tony Stark pairings and bask in images of marvel related things. Sometimes I forget to transfer everything from there to here on AO3, so feel free to stop by and send a note if you'd like.


End file.
